


Baby boy

by Kindred



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Confused Scott Lang, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Tony Stark, Sort Of, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Werewolf Peter Parker, Werewolf Scott Lang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter was curled up in the corner of the room naked and holding a screaming baby in his arms





	1. Chapter 1

He sobbed as he warped his arm around his stomach; he leaned against the wall and gasped as he felt water gush out of him “Oh god.” He whimpered as he took a deep breath when he heard Tony’s voice.   
“Peter Friday says there something wrong?” Came his voice through his suit, he had never been so happy to hear Mr Stark’s voice.   
“I-I don’t know my stomach hurts.” He cried as he knelt his knees buckle out from under him.   
“Okay breath Peter, I’m on my way. Are you safe?” He asked Peter, shook his head sobbing as a tear rolled down his cheeks and dripped off the tip of his nose.  
“Yes.” He whimpered as he felt something shifts in his body and suddenly the crazy thought running through his mind isn’t so crazy. 

By the time Tony arrived at the empty warehouse with Bruce, Peter was curled up in the corner of the room naked and holding a screaming baby in his arms. “Shit.” Tony gasped, as he stood there his eyes wide in shock as Bruce rushes over to the 17-year-old.   
“Hey, Peter.” The pepper haired man says softly as he knelt on the ground beside him, the teen looked at him he was shaking and was pale.  
“H-Hi Uncle Bruce.” The man smiled at him as he opens his bag and looked down at the baby in Peter’s arms. He saw that the teen had managed to cut the cord and clamp it, the baby was warmed up in a shirt that he had sound in the room to try and keep him warm. “I didn’t know, you know.” He frowned as he watched Bruce looked him over and then turned towards Tony as tears ran down his face “I-I didn’t know.” He hiccupped  
“Hey its okay your dad didn’t know papa could have kids there was nothing to say you could or couldn’t?” Bruce tells him as he reaches up and wipes the tears from Peter’s face. 

Tony finally stopped out of his thoughts and moved over to his son and knelt by his side as the teen leaned into his arms and cried. He looked down at the tiny baby in his Peter’s arms and it looking back up at him with large brown eyes “Will he be okay?” He asked Bruce   
“I would think so, but we should get him back.” As he injects something into Peter’s thigh, the teen growled and grabbed his wrist. “Peter it’s fine it’s just to help with clotting, they would give this to any mother who gave birth.” He stared at the teen and frowned as he notices his eyes seemed to change colour but returned back to normal. He decides to tell Tony about the strange eye colour later, he wonders if it has anything to with the animal attack last year.   
“Okay good so my next question, who is the fucker that knocked you up?” He asked, Peter, look up at him and sniffed.   
“Tony worry about that later!” Bruce tells him loudly as they helped Peter to stand “Let’s get you back into your suit.”  
“Okay.

Tony took hold of his grandson and watched as Bruce helps Peter into his suit the teen turned back to him and took the baby out of his arms and held him close and looked up at his father. Tony leaned down and kissed Peter’s forehead, he didn’t know what to say his son had just given birth. They left the building Peter leaning on Tony for support as they got into his car. Peter was quiet as he sits there the baby boy now was sleeping nestled against his chest warped up in a blanket, he seemed in a daze Peter couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Sure his stomach has a slight curve to it but he had no other symptoms to tell him he was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve rushes into the room and almost trips over himself to see his son, Peter sat on the bed now in his PJ’s as Bruce hands him the crying baby. “He’s healthy Peter, I can’t find a thing wrong with your little gem.” The pepper haired man tells him, the teen smiled up at his uncle as he looked down at the wailing child.   
“I think he’s hungry,” Peter said, as he pulls his shirt over his head and let his baby latch on to his nibble.  
“Hell,” Tony mumbles as he pinches the bridge of his nose and looks away to look at his husband.

Walking into the room the blonde stood at the end of the bed and looked down at the teen. Peter could see him but kept his head down as he watches his baby suckles from him “Peter baby…?” Steve didn’t know what to say, he had no idea his son was sexually active. Bright shimmering brown eyes looked up at him and Peter bites his bottom lip as he held his child closer to his chest.  
“H-Hi papa.” He whispered, his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.   
“Ask him who the father is? Because he won’t tell me!” Tony snapped as he pointed at Peter, the teen looked back down at the bedspread and whimpered at the anger of his father. 

Steve looked at Tony and scowled, Tony, frowned at him and wondered why he said was wrong. The blonde moves and sits on the bed and smiling softly at Peter as he watched him with the baby.  
“Can I have a look?” He asked gently, nodding his lips Peter pulling his arm down and let him have a look at the baby. “He is gorgeous Peter.” The baby wrinkled his nose as he was pulled away from Peter and started to smack his lips and looked around and started to fuss and whimper.  
“Thank you, papa, you can hold him after he’s finished.” Peter smiled, as he pulled his back before the baby started to cry again, the teen started to relax a little that his papa wasn’t mad at him, his dad, on the other hand, was fuming and it would only a matter of time before the man loses his cool and goes searching for the baby’s father.  
“I would love that.” Steve reached out and touched his face, but Peter pulled back making the blonde frown. “Something wrong Peter?” The teen blushed and whimpered, very much an animal whimper.   
“I-I want Scott!” He whimpered, he suddenly curled up on the bed  
“Scott?” Steve asked he then looks at Tony and frowned as he tried to remember if he knows a Scott “You mean Scott Lang?” He asked  
“Wait for Ant-man? He’s the one who knocked you up!” Tony said loudly, making Peter jump and his eyes flashed amber making everyone stand still as they looked at the teen.  
“Guys a word.” 

Bruce leads them out the room and closes the door and rubs the back of his head “What is going on?” Tony yells as he pushes his hands to his head “I get that he takes after Steve, but the amber eyes….”  
“I think it has something to do with the attack last year?” Bruce asked   
“You mean the wolf attack?” Tony asked, both Tony and Steve tried to shake the thought out of his head. Their son was so ill because of an infection from the bite “Wait you cleared Peter from that infection he didn’t become a wolf!”   
“There must have been a delay or maybe he was bitten again, Peter is a werewolf and from what I remember so is Scott. He and Peter were in the same area when the attack happens.”   
“So Scott and my son are… and he…” Steve frowned as he looked at Tony.  
“Werewolf or not I’m going to murder the son of a bitch.” Tony snarled, as he marched off to find the soon to be fur coat out of Scott Lang.


End file.
